Undeniable Affection
by Euphemia Worthington
Summary: What happens when Hikaru starts to notice his feeling towards are... growing? He wants to be with Kaoru more than just a brother.. but how will he ever tell him? M for SEX and TWINCEST and YAOI. Don't like, don't read.


Soooo, this is my first fan fiction, oddly enough, it's **yaoi**, not only is it yaoi, it's** twincest(:**

Oh yeah:** I DON"T OWN OURAN!**

If I did naughty things would happen... Bahah.

**WARNING: YAOI: DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Told from Hikaru's pov:

I woke to a bright moon beams beating in from the large window in my room. Next to me, my twin Kaoru was sleeping soundly. I looked over at his peaceful face and stared in awe. It was always quite odd to look at someone and see yourself, but at the same time it was fascinating.

He stirred in his sleep and I then looked away, realizing that I was now blushing for some odd reason. I shook my head and quietly slid out of my bed. I walked to the bathroom in my underwear, not really caring to put a shirt on, and closed the door. Once inside, I looked at myself in the mirror, thinking about how weird it was that my brother and I would look exactly alike if we didn't part our hair in opposite directions. We were both undeniably beautiful, and our mischievous personalities seemed to complete the "bad boy" stereotype that we had. And not to mention the petty shows we put on for the girls who were customers of the club. The way that they swooned over Kaoru and I when we pretended that we had a forbidden romance with each other; it was ridiculous. But I guess I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it when we acted like that, and that sometimes I wish it wasn't an act... and that we really did have a forbidden romance with each other...

I turned on the cold water and splashed it on my face, it was thoughts like those that had been keeping me up lately. It seemed that I had feelings for Kaoru that were inappropriate, and they were becoming more dominate in my thoughts lately. I kept them from everyone, even Haruhi, and I told her everything.

I reached into the medicine cabinet and dumped two sleeping pills into my palm. I got a small glass of water and swallowed them. Hopefully, they would allow me to sleep through the rest of the night.

I opened the bathroom door to find and empty bed, which shocked me. I didn't hear Kaouru leave and I usually can.

Out of curiosity, I wandered into the large hallway outside our bedroom. I was pretty sure I knew where my brother went. When I reached the end of the hallway, I turned right and opened the doorway that resided there and opened it, letting the cold night air flood in.

My instincts were correct, on the balcony outside of the doorway, stood my brother. He was just standing there in his boxers even though it was only 40 degrees farenheit outside. I then realized that I was also in my underwear, so I didn't say anything.

I walked over to him and stood beside him, taking in the beautiful view of the moon over our family's pond and garden. Neither of us said a word for what seemed like years, when I finally got the courage to break the silence.

"Kaoru, what are you doing out here at this hour?" I inquired.

"Well, I had a bad dream, and I saw that you weren't there and since I had a lot on my mind I decided to come out here and contemplate things," he answered.

"Do you want to talk about those things?"

"No, it's no big deal. Nothing that you would want to listen to."

"You know that when something, I mean anything is bothering you at all I want to know about it and help you in whatever way that I possibly can."

"Well then, you better stay true to your words.."

Before I knew what was happening my brother leaned over and placed his lips on top of mine. I could not believe what was happening.

He pulled away and looked ashamed, "I'm so sorry, Hikaru..."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?

"I mean exactly what I said, why are you sorry? I have dreamt about you doing that with me for months now, not quite sure if I should tell you or not. Kaouru, I absolutely adore you, as more than a brother, and I know how terrible that sounds, but I simply can not help it."

His eyes filled with tears and understanding, the sight nearly crushed my heart into a million pieces. I grabbed my brother and folded my arms around him with no intentions of letting go.

"H-hikaru," he sputtered out in between sobs, "I love you so much... so much..."

"I love you too, Kaoru."

I pulled him back just enough to place my lips on his, and felt the warm soft flesh mold to my own. I deepened the kiss and I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, tasting his salty tears as I did so.

He got the idea of what I wanted and opened his mouth and groaned as our tongues battled for dominance.

I pushed him up against the cold stone wall and ran my hands down his smooth, toned and pale stomach, receiving a satisfying groan from my twim as I did so. There were puffs of steam as our hot breath hit the cold night air. I pulled away from him and he pouted. I laughed as I took in the beautiful sight of him, I leaned in close enough to nip at his earlobe and whisper in his ear the invitation that I've been dreaming of.

"Kaoru, please, come to bed with me..."

"I though you'd never ask" he said as he pulled me into the doorway and down the hallway back to our bedroom.

He pushed me onto the bed, which suprised me because he was taking charge, and I liked it. He straddled me and leaned down to kiss me. He shove his tongue in my mouth wasting no time. I moaned and he then started to grind his hips into my already hard member. I could not believe the pleasure that I was recieving from this, knowing that my brother was the only one who could give me this feeling.

As if knowing exactly what I wanted Kaouru reached down and grabed my rock hard member. He stroked it with delicate strokes, and I couldn't help but moan the whole time. He broke the kiss and placed a trail of kisses all down my stomach until he reached his destination. He then licked the head of my penis and at the same time was stroking my staff, the sensation was amazing.

When I thought I could no longer handle the sensations, I grabbed my brother and flipped him so that he was then underneath me. I wasted no time and took off his boxers. He, too, was hard. I smiled and started pleasing my brother in the same way that he did me. He tasted so good, it was almost unbearable. When he told me he was about to come, I deep throated his member and swallowed his load, the salty liquid sliding down my throat with ease.

He looked at me in shock at what I did, and I smiled mischievously. I was still hard, and I knew exactly what I wanted from my brother. I looked at him, and he knew what I wanted.

"Kaoru, are you okay with this?"

"Y-yes. I am. But.. please go slow until I say it's okay.. Please don't hurt me, Hikaru.."

"I would never dream of hurting you, I love you."

He smiled and I teased his entrance with my index finger, I then proceeded to slide it in to his tight opening. He groaned in response. I pumped my finger in and out of his hot opening, and then added two more fingers.

When he was plenty stretched out and ready for me, I placed my member at his entrance. I looked up at him to make sure that it was okay, and when he nodded, I slowly pushed my member into him. He felt SO GOOD. I couldn't believe it. He whimpered and I slowly pulled out and pushed back in. I started slow until he got used to the feeling of me.

Once he relaxed, I started to pump in and out of him at a faster pace. I had to place my hands of his narrow, pale hips to allow myself to go even deeper into him. I groaned and every time that I hit his sweet spot, his back would arch and the most appealing moan would escape his lips.

"Hika-hikaru, I-I, I am going to come!" He shouted in ecstasy.

I groaned and started to pound him faster and faster, for I too, could feel my release coming on. At last, Kaoru came all over his chest and mine, and I shoved into my brother as far as I could go and my seed shot into his hole, coating the walls in a find layer.

I collapsed onto my brothers chest, and his hands wandered and traced small patterns on my back , while the both of us came down from our releases.

"Hikaru, I love you, ardently." He said.

I smiled. "Pride and Prejudice, really? Nonetheless, I love you, too."

I don't know when or how, but that's how we fell asleep, feelings sprawled out for everyone to see, and I was never so happy before in my life.


End file.
